


About Time

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At dinner one night, Clark finally figures something out, and it's about time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patrese1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrese1/gifts).



> For a Comment Fic Poll meme, for patrese1: College (no Rift), Farm Fresh, Possessive

# About Time

"And we have a study group that's going to meet Thursday nights, and---" Clark's voice continued extolling the virtues of his new friends. One would think that the wonder had worn off since this was his second year in college, but no, Clark never seemed to lose any of his freshness.

Lex stabbed at his peas and sighed internally. He was losing Clark. He'd thought that when Clark moved to Metropolis that they would have more time together and they'd be free of parental concerns and that maybe, just maybe... But no. They had their weekly dinners, sometimes a special event, and that was about it. Lex almost wanted the Smallville madness back if it meant he could have his friend again.

"But you probably don't want to hear about all that..."

The hesitation in Clark's voice, small and a little lost, jerked Lex back to him. "Clark, I love hearing about anything you're doing." The lie came smoothly to his lips as he sought to reassure. Though it wasn't exactly a lie -- anything *Clark* was doing, he wanted to know. His friends, on the other hand...

Clark eyed his friend, putting down his fork. "Okay, Lex, what is it?"

"Nothing. Please, do go on."

Leaning back in his chair, Clark studied Lex.

Lex squirmed a little under the intense scrutiny and tried to concentrate on trapping the peas on his plate.

Clark got up from his spot and walked over to Lex, putting his hands on his shoulders and stroking down, turning it into a nice massage. Lex couldn't help relaxing into it, reveling in Clark's touch.

"Lex, why didn't you *say* something, you silly ass?"

Surprised, Lex turned around to stare at Clark.

Clark had left his hands where they were, drifting over Lex's shirt and skin as Lex turned until at the end his hands were on Lex's chest. One hand played with the top button. "And here I thought you were too busy for me, had too many responsibilities... I should have remembered -- in Smallville, most of the time, I was the one who came to you." He leaned in and kissed Lex's nose. "Don't worry, Lex. I haven't changed that much, and you're still the one I'm waiting for."

Lex closed his eyes, slumping down surprised at how much relief he felt. Then he straightened. "Waiting for?"

"Idiot," Clark muttered fondly, than drew Lex up and into his arms. "I was waiting for you, Lex, until you stopped thinking of me as a child. But I think it's time I showed you instead."

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
